4thdimensiontravelerfandomcom-20200215-history
Anarchy Server Survival Guide
A guide on how to survive in anarchy servers. Most of this stuff will be aligned towards 2b2t, but it should work for other anarchy servers too. (Note: I say 2b2t a lot in the guide, but its the same principle except if it says "2b2t only") Consider this as an updated version of http://www.jamesrustles.com/2015/10/2b2t-survival-guide.html, which is from 2015 and therefore the joining part is outdated, but its useful anyways. Just remember to not log out to search for recipes, as you may have to rewait for hours before joining again. (2b2t only) Major Change: Queues A major change from the 2015 guide is the queue system. Players are forced to wait 1-15 hours before they join, and the max waiting time for today is near 20 hours (queue of 1200), and the min waiting time is 45min - 1 hour (queue of 60). This means that going afk or logging out to figure out how to craft or to switch to a different client is a bad thing to do if you want to preserve your position. So before you join, try to survive in a singleplayer world, because it helps you learn a lot. This doesn't apply for other anarchy servers, so you might as well logout. Joining Even before clicking the "Join Server" button, ask yourself this: *Am I ok with waiting hours in a queue? (2b2t only) *Am I willing to spend countless hours just to avoid spawn killers? *Am I willing to have hours of my work destoryed against my will? *Am I willing to withstand the consistant offensive structures that others build? If any of these apply to you, you might as well just give up 2b2t. 2b2t is for anarchists, a place where people backstab each other over and over again... The next step is to get a hacked client. If you can't banned for anything in 2b2t, and almost everyone uses one, why shouldn't you? I recommand Impact beacuse it is used commonly, but clients like Aristois or Wurst could work too. NOTE: '''It is important to remember that 2b2t, 9b9t, anarchy.pw, and most anarchy servers have NoCheatPlus to prevent powerful hacks. Render mods, mods like AntiKnockback or NoSlowdown and most auras will still work. If you are not sure, test them on NCP test servers like b0at.xyz. Next, make sure you have time. Yes, if you aren't playing on 2b2t there's no queue, but still, it can take a LONG time to escape spawn. Without further ado, lets step into the server... Escaping Spawn The first thing you realize in anarchy servers is... The spawn is messed up. Why? The reason is pretty obvious. Since there are no rules and the map doesn't get reset, people are obviously going to destroy spawn! There a couple of ways people do it: *Using TNT to bomb spawn and destroy a large part of it *Spawning tons of withers to destroy lots of terrain *Setting off tons of creeper explosions over spawn This is why the first step to surviving in an anarchy server is to escape spawn. Not only do you have to get over the withers, you also have to get over the enchanted diamond armor guys that try to kill you. Since they also have ESP hacks, there's no hiding. Escaping spawn could take anywhere from 1 try to hundreds of tries. The average guy (assuming you have hacks) has try several dozen times, dying from hunger, hostile mobs and players, fall damage, lava, etc. This is why playing 2b2t takes a LOT of time. There are several ways of escaping spawn. * Nether portals * Overworld highways * Just walk out! The first method is the easiest way to get far away from spawn is through nether portals. However, most of the portals near spawn are probably going to be "trap" portals, meaning that they are there to just trap new players. A common trap is the "slabbed in" portal, where you go through the portal and find yourself stuck, and since you're in the portal, you can't type /kill to get out. An easy solution is to just use a hacked client and bind "/kill", but this will trap some inexperienced newbies. Once you've gotten further out just follow the standard Minecraft survival guides. The second/third method is through the overworld. Even though this is difficult to do because of the terrain it is still possible to do so. Older players will dig tunnels out from spawn, and it is up to you to find the way out. The best way to do this is to be at the edge of spawn (/kill several times), and then dig out. You will enter a region I call "outer spawn", which has most of the stone intact, even though all the dirt might have gotten blown out. To conserve hunger, do not sprint, and only jump when necessary. You will know when you are out of spawn when the endless mountains of cobblestone have given away to barren grassland. At this point you should not have lost much hunger, but if you have it might be a good idea to restart. Surviving Near Spawn Now you are out of spawn, and there is grassland everywhere, but no grass (no seeds) or trees. What do you do? The first thing you must find is wood, it is the basic element for survival here, and you won't get anywhere without it. Floating logs might be found before X/Z = 2000, but the forests will be further out. Once you've found a tree, be sure to plant more, as you are want to have an infinite source of wood. Immediately craft a wood pick, and then go for a stone pick/sword. Build a basic shelter (5x5 hut) using cobblestone, and you can survive the monsters. If there are no seeds near you and you don't want to go further out to find some you'll have to kill a skeleton or a spider. Successfully getting 2 strings from a spider is enough to craft a fishing rod, which you'll use AutoFish to quickly get fishes. Since water is abundant, you'll probably get enough food to heal fully in several minutes. After this, you should kill a skeleton and get bones from it, which will be converted to bonemeal. Click on the grass, and you'll have the seeds needed to grow wheat. Survival In order to base and not get griefed, you have to be at least tens of thousands of blocks out and be considerably away from both the X and Z axis. Once you have achieved this desired coordinate, start exploring! If you are on 2b2t, you know the seed, and can find structures easily. Be sure to place a bed down so you don't have to end up near spawn when you die. Note that if you are close to spawn, '''do not do this! Some troll will cover your bed with obsidian and kill you, and now you're stuck forever, unless you can call a friend/alt to get rid of the obsidian. For more tips, go to the basing guide . General Tips Besides the tips in http://www.jamesrustles.com/2015/10/2b2t-survival-guide.html, here are a couple more: 1.' Don't bother with the chat.' If someone flames you, just do /ignore. If there's something at chat you would rather not hear, just do /togglechat. Similarly, don't believe anything you hear in chat, unless it is confirmed by an external source. This means not clicking on any link and not downloading anything posted in chat (especially shady clients). 2. Don't ask stupid questions. For example, asking "wanna base???" or "how do u join team veteran" (Note: Its a 2b2t "team") shows that your are pretty much a noob. Most people know that basing usually ends up in winner take all and the worst way to join a "team" is by asking in chat or asking how to craft their banner. If you keep asking, people will most likely target you. 3.' Don't sprint and avoid jumping, unless you are being chased.' Since not sprinting or jumping stops hunger reduction (unless you're mining or placing), it is better to save the hunger so you can travel further. They only time you sprint is if you are under attack. 4. '''Don't fall for traps. '''While the pressure plate trap might not get you because you have XRay, trolls like to trap people by placing beds and then pouring lava and obsidian all over it, make trapped nether portals, etc. So if something looks too good, don't go for it. If you find a bed, break it and place it further away. If you find a portal and you are well geared, don't go in it. 5. '''Use Everything. '''Got bones? Turn it into bonemeal. Got rotten flesh and low health? Eat it. When you get an item, think of all their uses before throwing them out. 6. '''Expect to be alone. '''Never trust ANYONE from the server. If the only time you meet him is at anarchy server(s), then don't trust him. Even if they give you food and say it real nicely - "wanna base? we'll be OP bro" - don't bother with it. Even if he is helpful to you at the beginning, as you advance on you will see that you don't need him anymore, and eventually one of you is going to sabotage the other. FAQ (Also look at the FAQ at http://www.jamesrustles.com/2015/10/2b2t-survival-guide.html) Q: I followed all the instructions for creating a safe base and I got griefed!!! WTF?!?!? A: Even if you do everything perfectly, there will always be chance that you get griefed. The chances of being griefed decrease as you move further out from spawn (assuming you didn't build near guessable coordinates), but its never 0. If you get griefed repeatedly, make sure your client is well known and not some random client in a youtube video. If your client is "shady", chances are it is secretly sending coordinates to a secret server (it has happened before). Otherwise, just deal with it and build further out. Q: How do I dupe? A: It varies from time to time. Look out for new "dup" exploits. Note that they get patched quickly. Q: If there's anticheat, why are some people speed hacking so fast? A: There are currently bypasses that work on NCP. Q: Where are all the strongholds? I want to go to the End and get an elytra!! A: For 2b2t, most of the starting chunk was generated before the end was a thing, and unfortunately strongholds are near spawn. However, there may be some backdoored (hacked in) by someone, but for new players you probably won't get to go to the end. Q: What is the fastest way to get to the world border? A: You have to travel through the nether. Usually players will dig "tunnels" that will assist you that start from the center of the map (e.g. +X highway). Q: How do people get "map art"? A: It's tedious work. You have to draw it out on the map, and then generate a map. Q: How do people get glitched slabs and custom player heads? A: Someone with OP gave those out. Q: Why is 2b2t so full compared to other anarchy servers? A: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQbnPn5BM-E